A Perfect Ending
by VioletOD
Summary: Edward and Jacob are still fighting over Bella, and Edward isn't sure that Bella still loves him so Alice and Rose come up with a plan to prove it, what they all come to realize is that Bella and Edward are already bonded in a different way, by a baby.
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything. This happens after the newborns and all of that stuff but Jacob and Edward are still fighting for Bella and Bella hasn't said yes to Edward yet (which she should of did allot sooner in my opinion) ENJOY!_

Edward's POV

"I'll see you later love." I said to Bella she looked upset. I caressed her face.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Well you have company." I said nodding to Jacob who just came in.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled as she ran and hugged him. He grinned at me smug. He picked her up and spun her around. I grimace. I suppose if I could be sure that Bella loved me and only me that I could behave better but I wasn't so sure. Bella started talking to Jacob and I was sure that I wasn't needed.

I turned around and left without another word. I ran back home and was greeted by Alice.

_Werewolf troubles…_she asked in her head.

"You could say that." I said walking to the door. We sat down on the steps.

_I don't know about him, but you know she loves you right…_Alice thought. I shrugged.

"I wish I knew that." I said, and then I felt a smack on the back of my head. "Alice." I groaned.

_Bella loves you with her whole heart…_Alice thought.

"You don't know that Alice, maybe she's only with me because she feels bad or she feels indebt to me. I don't know her mind but I'm not sure…I don't know if she loves me anymore okay!" I yelled and then I took of sprinting into the forest. I felt Alice's worry behind me but I was too upset to care.

Alice's POV

I watched my brother disappear into the forest. I had to do something. Bella loved Edward…right? I know she's gotten close to Jacob but she still loves Edward. I put my head in my hands. I don't even know that anymore.

"Hey." Rosalie said sitting down next to me. "I finished tuning your Porsche."

"Thanks." I replied.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed.

"I'm just worried about Edward." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Edward's not convinced that Bella loves him anymore that she just loves Jacob and honestly I don't know that she does either."

"Well she does hang out with Jacob allot. I think that she loves Jacob but she loves Edward more." Rose said and I snorted. "How about we test my theory?" she said with a smirk. I glanced at her and smiled as I saw her plan.

"I like it." I smiled.

"So your in?" she asked.

"I'm in." I smiled.

* * *

**so what do you think so far? Like, don't like? Please do tell! Send the love a reiview : )**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I just finished hunting when my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D Bella's name kept flashing, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep hearing Jacob this and I miss Jacob that. I sighed and just put my cell phone back in my pocket and ran home.

"Hey." Alice said enthusiastically.

_This little piggy went to the market; this little piggy stayed home…_Alice thought.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"You're not stopping me." she said hanging up lights. Then I took a closer look around the room, I groaned.

"Why?" I complained.

"It's a graduation part for Bella, me and you." She said.

"Fine." I said and I went back up to my room. I heard Alice's phone ring and I heard her conversation from upstairs.

"Hey Bella." Alice said.

"Hey have you seen Edward, he's not answering his phone." Bella said.

"Oh he's out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. They're probably out of cell range; I'll make sure he picks you up for school tomorrow though."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Alice,"

"Yup, bye Bella." Alice said and she hung up. "Edward." Alice called. I sighed and trudged downstairs.

"Yes?" I said politely.

"Really? Ignoring her calls?" Alice said glaring at me.

"I just needed time to think." I said and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry. I know you're upset and I don't blame you but maybe you should talk to Bella about it." Alice said. I nodded and left her to getting the party ready.

I drove to Bella's house in the morning and I felt happy. I missed her, Alice was right Bella loved me. I'm a vampire and it doesn't matter in the slightest to her. I was grinning as I pulled up in front of Bella and my great mood went down the toilet. Bella was talking to Jacob who looks like he just woke up. When Bella saw my car pull up she smiled and hugged Jacob and then walked to my car.

_Are you mad that I spent the night_…Jacob mocked in his head.

"Hey thanks for answering my calls." She teased and I just nodded. "Where did you go, one minute you were there in my kitchen with me and then you left without a second word." I just shrugged. "EDWARD!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Nothing." I answered coolly still keeping my eyes on the road.

"Would you look at me!" she yelled. I sighed and looked over at her. I saw worry, and anger in her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just don't see why you cared if I left or not since you had Jacob around." I shrugged and looked back at the road. At first she didn't say anything. I parked the car and was about to get out when Bella spoke.

"Jacob is what's wrong with you? Edward I'm Switzerland. I'm neutral between you too. I'm not picking sides. Jacob fell asleep on the couch so Charlie let him stay there, not a big deal." She said shaking her head.

"I didn't say you had to pick a side. Okay? Maybe I'm sick of you talking about Jacob every other second. Maybe I'm sick of you and Jacob this and you and Jacob that. Is that so bad? If you want Jacob so bad then date him!" I basically growled. Bella's eyes widen at my outburst and I got out of the car and quickly walked into school.

Bella's POV

I just sat there in his car as I watched him walk away. I felt really bad, I had no idea he felt this way. I heard the bell ring and I got out of the car and locked it. I was about to walk in the front doors when I heard Alice call my name.

"Bella." Alice said waving her arms.

"Hi Alice."

"Listen, how about we ditch today? Go shopping we're just sitting around since graduation is friday. Please do trust that we do need to do shopping." Alice said with a glint in her eye.

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh MY Gosh, thank you for inviting me to your party!" a girl said walking by and then several other girls followed.

"Another party?" I asked and she nodded bouncing up and down.

"Trust me." she said dragging me to her car. Then she drove out of the parking lot and went speeding down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sped away from Forks.

"California." She stated and I gaped at her, it was only then I noticed bags of mine in the backseat. "I already cleared it with Charlie, and we're having a spa week and then coming back right before graduation. Plus we have to pick out outfits for our graduation party!" she said clapping her hands.

"Why?" I complained.

"It will be fun…" Alice said sighing. "I'm not going to lie to you, I think it will help Edward, he needs some space to think about things…" she said glancing at me. Then I started getting worried.

"What do you mean things Alice?" I asked.

"Let's just worry about clothes." Alice said and she set her lips and I knew she wouldn't say anything else.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, review review**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Alice pulled up to the school and we walked out with our graduation gowns. The whole auditorium was packed with parents and students. We hugged and then we went to our separate places. Jessica was talking and talking and I tried not to listen and then she stopped talking when the principle started calling names.

I watched Alice dance gracefully to get her diploma and then I saw Edward walk across the stage and I felt my heart beat faster as I looked at him looking like a god. Edward shook his hand and smiled and my heart beat faster. Edward tilted his head probably listening to my heart and then looked at me and smiled his crocked smile and I blushed.

I walked across the stage and I heard people clapping. I walked off and after the speech was done I threw my hat up and then walked off looking for Edward. I saw him and I was about to run to him when Alice stepped in front of me.

"Hold on a minute." Alice said and then she went for Edward. Edward turned around and smiled at her then she whispered something in his ear and he beamed at her. Then swept her up in a big hug. Alice smiled and walked to me.

"There you go, all better. See you at my place for the party." Alice said, she kissed my cheek and danced away. I watched her leave then I walked back over to Edward.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He smiled; I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. He gave me a big hug and then kissed the top of my head. "Congrats love." He whispered in my ear.

"You too." I said. I stood up on my toes and threw my arms around him. I crashed my mouth to his and tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea love." He said pulling my back but keeping me at arms length. I pouted and he smiled.

"Not that I want to stop but I think someone wants me too." He said glancing behind my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Jacob standing there with a grim expression. Jacob glared at Edward then came over and stood in front of me.

"I'll meet you at the car…" Edward said and he turned around but I grabbed his hand and he looked curiously over at me.

"No." I said to Edward. I turned to Jacob. "Graduation party at the Cullen's, come if you'd like." I said and then I pulled Edward's hand as I led him to his car. I stomped at the way there. As I was about to get in the passenger side Edward grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I actually get you to do more and Jacob comes and ruins it!" I yelled agitated. Then I felt Edward's mouth on mine. It was about 3 minutes when we stopped.

"Just tell me when you want more and I'd be happy to oblige."

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"I realized that as long as you are with me…for now…I'm going to make the most of it." He said shrugging. I was about to tell him that I was going to be with him forever but he put his hand over my mouth. "Come on, we can talk about it later, we have to get to the party." He said opening my door. A gleam came into his eyes when he mentioned the party. I ignored it and remembered his original words.

"Later." I agreed and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We drove around and we talked about our days away from each other, what we did and then we came to the Cullen's house.

"Wow." I breathed as Edward pulled up into the drive way where cars were already parked there. I sighed, great. Edward chuckled and kissed me and then got out and opened my door. We walked in hand and hand inside. It wasn't as bad as I was excepting. I saw Angela and Ben and said hello. Everyone was too focused on the mystery of the Cullen's house and the awesome party. Everyone was calling it epic. I was sure none of them would forget it.

"Hey Bella." Alice said dancing over to me with Jasper in tow.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"So…?" she promoted.

"Wow." I said and she beamed.

"I know right, by the way you're staying here for the weekend. Esme already cleared it with Charlie." Alice said with a smile then her gaze was unfocused. "Oh, they're about to play ignorance by Paramore! Dance with me Jazz." Alice said pulling Jasper towards the dance floor. Everyone automatically moved out of there way.

"Hey guys!" I turned and saw Seth walking towards us.

"Hey thanks for coming." Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me." he said with a goofy grin.

"I owed you one anyways, not to mention you know everyone loves you anyways. Esme loves cooking all that food." Edward said and Seth laughed.

"Anytime bro." Seth said. "I'm going to go find Emmett." He said and he walked away.

"Emmett?" I asked, Seth is a werewolf and Emmett is a vampire.

"Seth helped me with something and he came over and let's say he just turned into family." Edward said with a smile. I knew that he really liked Seth, I guess whatever Seth said made Edward like him more.

"Hey." I heard a voice call behind me. I turned to see Jacob and with his pack behind them.

"Hey guys." I said enthusiastically.

"Whoa." They said as they took in the room. "These bloodsuckers know how to throw a party I'll give them that."

"Why does it smell so bad in here?" Rose said walking into the hallway then she looked at the wolves. "Oh." She grimaced.

"Hey babe it's okay." Emmett said patting her back.

"Seth was looking for you." Edward said. Emmett smiled.

"AWESOME!" Emmett bellowed.

"Seth as in our Seth?" Embry asked.

"Seth, as in Seth Clearwater." Emmett said and the Wolf pack's eyes widen.

"Present." Seth said standing by Emmet.

"There's my little man. My prodigy." Emmett said wiping a fake tear.

"I know right?" Seth said wiping a fake tear as always.

"What are you doing here Seth?" Sam asked.

"Obviously the party." Emmett mumbled and the wolves glared.

"They invited me." Seth said laughing at Emmett. They did some kind of handshake.

"You know what they are, how can you do that?" Jacob said shivering.

"What?" Seth asked as Emmett put his arm around Seth and Seth putting his arm around Emmett.

Suddenly Don't trust me by 30H!3 came on and everyone took to the dance floor with everyone shouting the words.

"They're our enemies." Jacob said growling.

"Maybe in your eyes, but they're pretty cool for vampires." Seth said shrugging as if it was no big deal which in his mind it wasn't.

"You're pretty cool too for a stinky mutt." Emmett said laughing and Seth laughed with him while the wolves growled.

Then California Girls came on by Delilah and everyone was signing along.

"Emmett stop it, don't say that." I said.

"Sorry." Emmett said ruffling Seth's hair.

"Don't be." Edward said. I turned to look at him. Edward looked back at me.

"How can you say that, it was wrong." I stated.

"But it's not wrong for them to call us filthy bloodsuckers." Edward challenged I sunk back, it was true.

"Sorry." I said. I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"It's fine Bella." Emmett said giving a meaningful look to Edward and whatever Emmett seemed to be thinking brought a huge smile on his face.

"Hi everybody!" Alice said taking the stage that suddenly appeared. "Thanks for coming to the party. I know you probably want to hear more of 3OH!3 and Delilah right now…" she stopped because the students were screaming. "but I think you'll like this one better. Enjoy." Alice said and she danced off the stage and came to where we were. Then the lights went down and music started playing.

**Starstruckk by 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry(who is "Delilah")—they're doing the things they do in the video, except in the water and etc.**

_3OH!3 _appeared on stage and the crowd went nuts.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_

_Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]_

_Thats the way she come through like [whistles]_

Then Delilah came out in the middle and the crowd went wild. I saw all the boys drooling over her. Jacob and the pack were on my other side and they all had they're mouths open. I looked over to Edward and he was just smiling.

_Cause I_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_To knock them down_

_Cause I_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_To knock them down_

_[refrain]_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]_

_All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]_

_Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]_

_All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_Cause I_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_To knock them down_

_Cause I_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_To knock them down_

_[refrain]_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce._

Delilah went to the center of the stage and pulled over her button up dress to show a shorter one**. (the one in the video) **Then she danced while singing. **(the same dance in the video except the water) **If I thought the boys went nuts before I was very wrong.

_You know that type of shit just don`t work on me [whistles]_

_I`m really sorry I don`t know why you're trying to flirt with me_

_Don`t take it personally [whistles]_

_Cause we were never in love [whistles whistles]_

_It doesn`t really matter, who you say you are [whistles]_

_Sing it out the windows, of your car [whistles]_

_Find another girl across the bar [whistles]_

_Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was [whistles whistles]_

_[refrain]_

_I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now_

_L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_

* * *

_

**If you want more of this story I would review and I'll write more...**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

"Thank you guys for coming, did you enjoy it?" Alice asked. Everyone screamed as the wolves howled but they only had eyes for Delilah. "Well I'm glad, make sure you drive safe." Alice said and she bounded away. Then people started asking for autographs. _I was going to make Alice get me one of those. Delilah is like famous beyond infinity_ …_wow_…Bella thought.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come to the bon fire?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm staying here." Bella said looking at Edward.

"Go ahead." Edward said not interested.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I already have plans." Edward said looking out into the crowd. Bella was about to speak up but then the crowd screamed. As Emmett was acting as Delilah's personal bodyguard.

"Move it kid." Emmett growled.

The rest of the students basically ran out the door.

"You defiantly know how to clear a room Em." Delilah said smiling and Emmett nodded with a big grin.

"Delilah this is Seth." Alice said towing Seth towards her. Seth blushed and looked down.

"Whoa he gets to meet De- freakin- Lilah?" Embry exclaimed and I held back a laugh. Delilah turned around and faced them.

"I wanna meet her." Quil whined.

"She's a babe!" Paul exclaimed.

"That's so true." Sam nodded in agreement.

"She's a freakin goddess. She could have any guy she freakin wants!" Jacob said waving towards her.

"Who are they?" Delilah asked.

"They don't like us." Alice said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh then never mind." Delilah said turning away. The wolves groaned.

"Seth on the other hand is practically family." Alice said and Delilah smiled at him and hugged him and Seth blushed more.

"Awww." Delilah said.

"Not to mention he's Edward's best friend." Alice said with a smug smile.

"Really? Well then you deserve a better greeting than that." Delilah said and then she kissed Seth's cheeks and Seth's eyes widened and his heart beat faster than usually.

"Really this for being Edward's friend, what if I love Edward ?" Embry snickered.

"Then you better back it up." Delilah said through her teeth and Bella back up a little.

"Oh really and why is that?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Delilah spun around quickly and when she saw Edward a huge grin spread across her face a smile that mimicked Edward's.

"EDWARD!" she screamed and she threw herself at him and he spun her around. "I missed you." Delilah said.

"I missed you too." Edward said holding her tighter.

"Whoa, the bloodsucker gets Delilah what the heck!" Jacob yelled.

"WHAT YOU'RE FREAKING MOUTH!" Delilah yelled and the wolves cringed back.

"It's okay." Edward said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not!" Delilah yelled.

Bella cringed back at her tone, near Jacob. It didn't escape her notice; she turned around to face Edward.

"It's not okay Edward, for them to call you stupid names, and then to get away with it. If someone really loved you they'd stick up for you and I love you with all my heart so they can shut they're mouths before I shut it for them!" Delilah yelled and then glared at the wolves.

"Sorry." The wolves replied in unison.

"You better be." Delilah pouted and Edward laughed and gave her another hug.

"How do you know each other?" Jacob asked and you could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Well we are best friends." Delilah said with a smile hugging Edward with one arm.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Seth asked interested. Edward shrugged.

"Well how old are you again? 109?" Delilah asked and Edward nodded. "Well then I've known him for 109 years." She said confidently and everyone gasped.

"Wait you're a…you're a…" Quil stuttered.

"A bloodsucker?" she prompted. "No duh." She said. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Um…" Jacob looked around and then back at her, then he looked her up and down. "No." he says and Bella rolls her eyes while everyone laughs.

"Good." Delilah said.

"So why are you here?" Jacob asked.

"Rose called and asked if I would come and do a small show for Alice's party and of course I agreed. Plus I was suppose to be here at midnight tonight." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Hello? It's my best friend's birthday!" Delilah yelled hugging Edward.

"Oh happy birthday man!" Seth yelled.

"It's tomorrow and it doesn't matter." Edward said giving Delilah a meaningful look.

"Of course I got you something…duh." She said. "Are you going to let me show you now?" she said and Edward nodded.

"We'll be back." Edward said grabbing Delilah hands and running out the door.

"They're so…" Jacob started trying to find the right word.

"Connected." All the Cullen's said in unison.

"They're just like that, they've always been like that." Emmett said.

Bella swallowed as she thought over Jacob's words from earlier, Delilah could have any guys she wants. _What if she wants Edward..._


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

"Uno!" Jacob called.

"Cheater!" Bella cried.

"Yeah you did." Seth said placing his cards down.

"I'm all the way over here and I saw you cheat." Emmett said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Damn it." Jacob muttered and Bella snorted and placed that cards back in the box.

"Honey I'm home!" Delilah screamed running into the room and jumping on Emmett.

"Come on I'm watching TV!" Emmett whined. Edward laughed as he walked into the room. Bella perked up at the sound of his laugh and she looked at him, he turned to her and smiled and then walked over and tried to separate Delilah and Emmett who had just started wrestling on the floor.

"Come on break it up children." Edward said trying to separate them, he eventually picked Delilah up and tightened is grip around her waist so she couldn't go to Emmett.

"Watch, you're not going to have Edward to protect you." Emmett said dusting himself. Delilah stopped trying to go for Emmett and then her and Edward looked at each other and then Edward let Delilah go and Emmett ran out the door with Delilah fresh on her his tail. Edward laughed and walked over to Bella.

"Hey." He said smiling and she smiled back and stood up on her toes and threw her arms around him. Then she crushed her mouth to his.

"Love…" Edward warned around her lips. Bella pouted and then stepped back. Then she suddenly felt mad and she turned to Jacob.

"You want to go somewhere?" she asked.

"Bella, I thought you were going to stay for my birthday." Edward said with pain in his voice.

"Oh well…you coming Jacob?" Bella said and Jacob got to his feet.

_Told you see wants me…_Jacob thought to Edward and Edward winced. "Yeah Bells." Jacob said. They turned for the door but Delilah was suddenly in there way.

"Hey Delilah." Jacob said he tried to put his arm on a nearby table trying to act cool but he missed and fell to the ground. Emmett and Seth were on the couch and they started laughing.

"Smooth." Delilah said. "But everyone is staying I want to give Edward one of his birthday presents now. So sit." Delilah said firmly and Jacob sat down like a dog. Everyone laughed. Delilah went to the T.V and put in a DVD. Then she turned to everyone.

"As you all know, Edward has been my best friend for…well ever…and I don't know what I'd do without him. I especially remember the day I went to New York and I was scared, because it was my first time away from my best friend but he wrote me a song and it always got me through the day." She said with a smile.

"Awww." The girls except Bella said.

"You still have that video?" Edward asked.

"Yes I do, I couldn't ever part with it, but I may have added pictures to the video." She said with a wink and then she pressed play.

On the TV was Edward and Delilah sitting in a room and Edward had a guitar on his lap and Delilah looked upset. Then Edward starting strumming his guitar and then he started singing.

Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
_

In the video Delilah looked at Edward with a smile on her face. Looking at the video Delilah walked to Edward and they they're arms around each other.

_I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

In the video there were different pictures of them, a slide show of places Edward and Delilah have been. Edward and Delilah in Rome and Italy and Paris and Brazil…

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

Edward and Delilah at a high school prom with they're arms around each other.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
_

A picture of Delilah kissing Edward's cheek and Edward smiling.

"Wow, who knew Edward knew how to have fun?" Emmett mumbled._  
_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

In the end of the video Edward strummed the last note on his guitar and Delilah had her eyes closed on his shoulder.

Edward picked Delilah up and spun her around.

"Thank you." He said and she laughed.

"No thank you for the funest times of my life."

"Mine too." He said with a smile. Bella felt a lump in her throat.

"Ready Bella?" Jacob asked and she nodded and stood to leave.

Delilah then turned to glare at Bella, and then she pointed to Bella. "You outside now."

"Delilah…"Edward warned.

"Either I kill her, or I have a conversation with her. You know I could." Delilah said and Edward sighed. Delilah motioned for Bella to go first and she did.

They walked to the end of the drive way.

"Edward stop listening or I'll castrate you!" Delilah yelled towards the house.

"Whatever." He mumbled and he went to his piano. Delilah turned to Bella.

"Now, let's begin…" Delilah said.

"Go ahead and say it." Bella said, tears trying to escape her face.

"Say what?" she asked amused.

"That you want me to leave so you can have Edward." Bella said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Delilah did something that surprised Bella she started laughing hysterically.

"You…think…I…want…Edward…" she said in between laughs. Eventually she stopped laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She said laughing.

"You don't want him?" Bella asked shocked.

"Of course not, that's like my brother…I can't even think of him like that." Delilah said shuddering. "You are obviously not as smart as Edward says you are." She said and Bella blushed.

"Then why did you bring me out here?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward is like my brother…he's the closet thing I have to family. Edward loves you with all his heart and he tells me the things that happens between you two…" Bella blushed. "He also tells me the hurt you cause him." Delilah said through her teeth.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You think that he thinks that you love him? Guess again he's starting to think that you love Jacob." Delilah said and then she shuddered.

"NO! I don't! I love Edward only Edward. I don't think he wants me though. Not in all the ways I want him, he barley even touches me." Bella said looking down embarrassed that she's confessing her feelings to a complete stranger. "Either way though, I love him with all my heart, I love him more than anything else in this world. I'd do anything for him, he's my whole life."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear, now we're going to fix both of your problems…let's go." Delilah said and then she pulled Bella into the house.

* * *

**Today is my birthday so can you leave some love about my story...**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

Alice came down and gave me clothes to change in and told me to sit on the couch facing the stage. Delilah came back in with Bella more than two hours ago; she's blocking me out of her head, so I don't know what's going on up there. I sighed, I was about to go up there to see what was taking so long, but Alice came down the stairs.

"Be patient, because if you go up there I don't see your future anymore, Delilah will kill you." Alice said and then she went back up stairs.

It was around 11:50pm when Delilah and Alice came down but Bella wasn't in sight. If I couldn't here her hear beating I wouldn't have thought she was there. Alice and Delilah went to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hello and welcome to Edward's Birthday bash 2010. I'm one of your hosts Delilah." Delilah said bowing.

"And I'm your other host Alice." Alice said bowing. "Tonight we have come together for a special reason, Edward's Birthday. Which will start in 5 minutes. So let's get this show on the road."

"Well if this is for Edward I'll be leaving…" Jacob said standing up.

"Sit." Delilah said through her teeth and he sat down quickly and as she glared at him he gulped loudly. "You need to see this." Delilah said with a wicked glint then she turned to me. "Now, Emmett is taking you hunting to blah blah with Jasper, Esme is redoing your room, Carlisle got you a new composition book, Alice is redoing you wardrobe." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Which we all know is more of a present for Alice than for you." Delilah whispered. "Anyways, Seth got you this cool thingy, not that I know what it is, and Rose got you the new car you wanted—" she was cut off by me.

"Somebody does love me!" I screamed in excitement.

"It's really so I can tune it." Rose said.

"So…" I said, I didn't see a problem with that.

"Well trust me you are going to love my present more…" Delilah said with the same wicked glint in her eye as before. "Let me present to you…and by you…I mean Edward…with my present, the new and improved and oh not so rude...look it rhymed…Miss Isabella Swan." Delilah said and Bella appeared at the top of the stair case and my mouth fell open with a pop.

Bella was dressed in a short tight black leather mini skirt and a blue tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and if it wasn't enough she had a tight black leather jacket. Then her short high heeled boots. I swear she was going to kill me.

Bella probably sensed my gaze and she walked down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she met my gaze and blushed and made her way to the stage. Bella's heart was beating faster with every second that went by. She took her place in front of the microphone. Bella looked at Delilah who had a guitar in her hand and Alice had a keyboard and a microphone in front of her. Bella blushed profusely. Delilah sighed and got up and whispered something in Bella's ear and what ever it was made her grin widely. Bella nodded and then turned to the microphone.

"Its officaly 12:00am and happy birthday to Edward." Delilah said.

**Song: I'm In Love With A Vampire by Saving Jane**

"_I'm in… I'm in love, I'm in… I'm in…I'm in love, I'm in… I'm in love, I'm in… I'm in…I'm in love" _Alice and Delilah sang, and then Bella took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"_He's been waiting here a thousand years until I came along and he lived"_ Bella sang and my mouth dropped open at the sound of her voice, and I noticed that everyone else's thoughts were as surprised as I was except Alice and Delilah's.

"_He said he could never be with me because time will never change what he is, and we never kiss because he can't resist temptation." _Bella sang, I watched as her hips moved and I snapped my head back up to her fast noticing I missed part of the song.

"_From a chance to taste salvation, he's got a heart made out of stone, he says I'm better off alone but my wonders eye is to feel there fire ooo, I'm in love with a vampire." _Bella sang and she started swaying her hips more and I though I might have drooled more.

"_When I sleep I dream of golden eyes and skin that's colder than ice, when I wake he takes me by surprise because he's been watching me all night." _Bella said and she winked at me and I tried to smile but my mouth just kept gaping open like a goldfish. "Stalker." Emmett snickered.

"_Each day I pray for rain so I don't feel the pain of waiting and when he's gonna feel that everything that's real is fading…he's got a heart made out of stone he says I'm better off alone but my wonders eyes is to feel there fire ooh I'm in love with a vampire." _Bella sang and then she danced around and then walked off the stage and towards me. I tried to think of something to smile or anything that did not include me catching flies with my mouth. I heard everyone leave and I tried not to laugh at Jacob's jealous thoughts.

Bella danced over to me and straddled my waist and I suddenly stopped breathing. It was like I didn't have control over any part of my body as I settled my hands on her waist. I wanted to feel her, closer to me.

"_and if he could read my mind he'd see how much I wanna change, I hold my breath until the day there's nothing in my veins. He's got a heart made out of stone, he says I'm better off alone but my wonders eye is to feel there fire ooo, ooo, he's everything I wanna be and I can feel him changing me, but my wonders eye is to feel there fire ooo I'm in love with a vampire."_ She sang.

Then she leaned in to kiss me and I braided my self in her hair and I couldn't move away if I wanted. I heard Alice and Delilah walk away leaving us alone.

"Here is part of your present from Bella and I'm, going before the next part." Delilah said throwing something at me. I caught it with my right hand and Bella pulled away from me. I frowned and she laughed. I looked at my hand and gasped. I saw the ring I was going to propose to Bella with, it was my mother's ring. Bella took it from my hand and flipped it open and stared at the ring.

"I love you Edward, I don't love Jacob… I love you and only you. I want everything with you. You were my first crush, my first kiss, my first love, and I want you to be every other first…" then she looked up at me. "If your offer still stands…" she trailed off suggestively, she didn't have to tell me twice. I swept her up and sat her on the couch and then got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you do me the extreme pleasure of becoming my wife?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes." She replied and I felt my smile widen that I thought it was going to break my face.

Bella's POV

I couldn't describe how happy I was. I was nervous about dressing like this and singing but his smile made it all worth it.

Edward smiled at me and then slid the ring onto my ring finger and then he kissed my fingers and then the ring that was now mine.

"I love _you._" I said and then I brought his face to mine and I crashed my lips to mine. Soon he was cradling my face and pulling me to him.

"Bella?" he said around my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked threading my hands in his hair.

"Delilah said that it was part of my present. What is the other part?" he asked and I stopped kissing him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He said quickly and I shook my head, trying not to get him to worry. I was really nervous, but Delilah said she was 100% that it would work, so I believed her and I didn't want him to see how nervous I was.

"No, I just actually forgot, I got caught up with my_ fiancé_." I said grabbing my face and he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back greedily and then what I had planned came to mind and I pulled back.

"Sorry love." Edward said.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it I just want to make sure you get your other present the right way." I said with a wink, trying to be seductive and I swear I heard him gulp.

"Um…what is…um…is…it?" he asked.

"I'll show you." I said and I took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Edward's POV

I walked up the stairs hand in hand with my fiancé. I couldn't stop myself from being with her when she called me that, I wanted to ravish her, I wanted to make her mine and I knew that my self control levels were diminishing. I gulped when she winked; I knew I was done for.

We stopped at my door. She stood back and motioned for me to go in. I smelled something and when I opened the door I gasped. There was candles everywhere and rose petals, it was beautiful but couldn't even start to compare to the woman who was standing next to me.

"This is a part of it too." Bella said.

"What's the other part?" I asked looking at her; she smiled and walked to the bed in the middle of the room. Bella slowly took off her jacket, and my eyes got wider with every piece of clothing she took off until she was left in nothing but a lacy blue bra and lacy blue underwear. As I looked her over I finally knew that my self control was slipping away, I tried to shake my head to gain some more control over myself.

"Edward?" Bella called in a sweet innocent voice. I tried to regain gain control. Blush was covering her body and her heart was beating rabidly and I saw she was scared and I knew enough now that it wasn't fear of me but of herself.

"You're so beautiful." I said trying not to look at her but I couldn't. Bella looked like she was thinking hard about something and then she straighten her back and looked me straight in the eye and I felt my control slipping…then she said the words that made my control disappear.

"Make love to me."

* * *

**So...So...So, would you like the next chapter...then start reviewing : )...if you liked this one you probably would like my other stories too btw : )  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and remembered what happened early this morning and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Edward's arms wrapped around me and I was laid on his chest.

"Morning love." Edward said kissing his way up my neck; I blushed noticing I was not fully dressed.

"Morning." I said and it came out more high pitched then I meant to. I could feel my body warming from my blush. Edward chuckled probably feeling it.

"Why are you blushing? You're beautiful." He said skidding his nose down my face then to my neck. I wondered if he was happy or maybe he didn't enjoy last night…oh no. I felt my heart pounding, I'm just a stupid human how could I show him pleasure. I'm so stupid for listening to Delilah.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked trying to make me look at him.

"Nothing." I said curtly.

"Did I do something?" he asked, and then I looked at him and his expression broke my heart and of course I was thrown into telling the truth to him.

"I just didn't know if I made you happy, and I'm really sorry if I didn't but Delilah said it would be fine…and I'm…" I stammered. Edward kissed my fiercely stopping my from talking.

"Bella that was the best night…well morning of my life." He said kissing my neck. "I got to make love to my new fiancé I don't think it gets any better than that." He said. I smiled and he chuckled.

"Best night ever?" I asked.

"Best night ever." He conceded. "But if you don't get dress I'm about to make it the best day ever." I giggled and rolled on top of him and started last night all over again.

"We should get up; I bet everyone wants to see you." I said quietly and he groaned.

"I don't care, I just want to stay in bed with you all day." He said kissing my shoulder. My heart fluttered.

"So do I, but you wouldn't want to upset Esme." I said and he sighed, I knew I had him. Edward got up and before I knew it he had jeans on and no shirt and I just sat there as I ogled at him.

"What?" Edward asked picking up his shirt as he noticed me staring.

"If you don't put on a shirt soon we're never going to leave." I said.

"Well then…" he said and he dropped his shirt to the ground and crawled up the bed and starting kissing me and I knotted my fingers in his hair out of breath.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Delilah said in a sing song voice barging in. Edward groaned and then kissed me harder then Delilah came over and pushed him off of me.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked and all I could see was just his thumb up and I laughed.

"Come on, because if Alice has to come up here and get you she's going to pick out what you wear." Delilah said and I quickly sat up. Delilah laughed.

We all met down stairs and Esme was gushing as she took my left hand and everyone was parting. Then there was a knock on the door. Carlisle went to answer the door and Edward snorted I looked up at him and he just shrugged.

I looked up and saw Seth and Jacob. Usually I would go and hug him but it seemed like after last night I couldn't be parted from Edward, it brought us so much closer. I think Edward noticed because he looked at me with one of the biggest smiles he's ever had. I tried to focus on breathing because his smile made my day.

"Bella." Jacob said and I turned to him.

"Hey Jake." I said nonchalantly.

"CONGRATS!" Seth yelled. Everyone looked at him raising they're eyebrows except Edward who smiled and then laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Seth. Seth snapped his fingers.

"I may be a straight guy but don't be thinking I don't see that new accessory...okay girly." Seth said in a stereotypical gay voice. Then everyone started cracking up.

"What the hell Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Hello do you not see that!" Seth said pointing to my left hand. "That thing is as big a Texas!" Everyone started cracking up again.

"What?" Jacob asked. Seth stormed over to me and held up my left hand and proceed to show it off like a show girl.

"Congrats guys!" Seth said hugging me and Edward. Jacob just gapped at my hand.

"Jacob?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Congrats." He mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. Then there was an awkward silence until Delilah's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Edward rubbed my back in circles and I leaned into him.

"I'll be there soon, hold your horses…don't get your panties in a twist I will be there on time." Delilah said and then she hung up.

"You have to go?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Goodbye to all." She said then she kissed Edward on the cheek and kissed me on the cheek and hugged everybody except Jacob. Delilah walked to the door and turned around. "Goodbye parents, aunts and uncles and grandparents." She said then she left and Alice started laughing. Everyone just looked at the door she left through.

We all started watching T.V and then Alice start squealing.

"OH MY GOSH! DELIAH WAS RIGHT!" Alice said and she started jumping around. "EDWARD!" Alice said with a huge grin on her face. I looked at Edward and if I thought his first smile was huge I was terribly wrong.

"Edward?" I asked and he turned to me and suddenly kissed me hard.

"WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR THEM!" Alice said. "Esme can do they're room, Emmett can pick out the games, Rose can get them cars…" Alice said rambling on.

"There are new Cullens coming?" Jasper asked and Alice nodded vigorously.

"It's impossible not to love them they're gorgeous." Alice cooed

"When are they going to get here?" rose asked

"Exactly 9 months." Alice said confidently.

"Where are they now?" Esme asked.

"Like seriously guys, they're here and they're born into the family." She said.

"Alice can I tell Bella first before you blab your mouth." Edward said.

"If you must make it fast though!" Alice said. Edward scooped me up and was running out the door. He brought me to our meadow.

"What's wrong?" I asked fore he had started pacing back and forth.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't know how your going to react." Edward said nervously, something I've never heard.

"Edward come here." I said patting the space next to me. He walked over and sat down next to me. We faced each other. "Answer this, whatever this news is are you happy?" I asked, Edward was deep and thought and nodded vigorously.

"Then I can assure you I'm going to be happy." I said kissing his cheek and then trailed kisses down his jaw.

"I'm not going to be able to talk if you keep going like that love." Edward chuckled. I reluctantly pulled back. Edward searched my eyes for an immeasurable moment.

"Alice had a vision." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know." I said annoyed that he wouldn't just tell me, he chuckled. "What was it about?"

"Well…" he started picking up my left hand and drawing line on my palm. "You were in the hospital, but you weren't hurt, you looked so happy. The doctor came in and was jotting things down and I was sitting right next to you when the doctor brought them in…" he said looking into my eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our children."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my computer broke but I'm getting in the process of fixing it. I'm really really sorry, the stories coming to an end unless I get another idea for this story your more than welcome to give me ideas...so yeah REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**V  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"You mean…I'm pregnant?" Bella said and I nodded, what if she's not happy, I mean who exactly would want to have a vampire's baby and to have two…I was brought from my train of thought by a high pitched squeal. Bella throw herself at me kissing everywhere she could.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" she screamed.

"Two." I said and her smile grew and her hands went to her stomach.

"Hi my beautiful babies." She said rubbing her stomach.

"So you're happy?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm EXCSATIC!" Bella screamed and threw herself at me kissing me. I kissed her back roughly and laid her on the green floor beneath us. "I love you and I love our kids." Bella said with a smile. I beamed at her and her heart stuttered, I tried to choke back a laugh. Bella laid down on my chest and sighed contently.

I was still thinking about the vision is Alice's head.

_Bella walked over and sat in my lap and started kissing me. I smiled and kissed her back harder and since she was a vampire we didn't have to come up for air but then we heard the tapping of little feet and we smiled, and then looked over to door to wait for them to come into the room. Just then a little boy came in who looked to be the size of a 6 year old; he had a full head of bronze hair and he smiled just like me, his green eyes sparkling in the light. He walked over and sat next to us. Bella scooted off of me and sat next to him which then he proceeded to sit on Bella's lap._

"_Are you tired?" Bella asked rocking him._

"_No, mom." He groaned and then his eyes turned green, like they did when he got mad. "I'm not tired." He said with a yawn._

"_Anthony." I warned._

"_Fine daddy, I'm tired, happy?" he said with a pout. Bella laughed and then kissed him on the forehead._

"_Where is your sister?" I asked. Then a girl appeared in the door way. The girl had brown curly hair and her brown eyes to match; she looked so much like Bella._

"_Right here daddy!" she said bouncing into my arms._

"_Here's my princess." I said squeezing her._

"_Here I am." She said with a smile._

"_Are you tired?" I asked._

"_Nope." She said popping the p._

"_Okay." I said smiling and tickling her. Then Bella cleared her throat. I looked at her and hid behind my daughter._

"_Bed time." Bella said and both me and our kids groaned. "Edward." She warned and I smiled sheepishly._

"_Your mom's right, off to bed." I said._

"_No." my daughter said getting off my lap._

"_No." Anthony said, doing the same._

"_Renesme Carlie A.R Cullen, you are going to bed." Bella said looking at our daughter and then she turned to our son. "And you Anthony E.J Cullen are doing the same as well, now off to bed or I'm not letting you two go shopping with Aunt Alice." Renesme groaned while Anthony pumped his fist in the air. He might look like me but he acted like Bella._

"_And I won't let you go with Uncle J to get a new book." Bella said pointing to Anthony and he groaned._

"_Yes mom." They both said in unison. I kissed them both and so did Bella and then they turned around and went into they're rooms. Soon we heard snores coming from both rooms._

"_Well we're alone what should we do Mrs. Cullen?" I asked placing her on the bed hovering over her._

"_I don't Mr. Cullen, what do you suggest?" she asked with seductive smile._

"_Let's play checkers." I said and Bella laughed and pulled my mouth to hers ending the conversation. Just as always._

I smiled and tightened my grip on Bella as I thought about was about to be.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Mmm?" I asked.

"I hope you don't think this is too early but I think I know what I want the names to be." She said and I could feel her blush. I moved her over and propped up on an elbow to see her.

"No I don't it's too early, I think you are excited, as am I." I said kissing her nose. "So why don't you tell me?" I asked with a smirk. I already knew what they were going to end up.

"Well I was thinking Anthony Cullen and E.J Cullen." She said. I laughed and she pouted. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry love, but you know I saw Alice's vision and I already know what you're going to name our son and our daughter." I said kissing her.

"A boy and a girl?" she asked tearing up. I nodded and brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I am too love." I said.

"How about…Anthony E.J Cullen, and then—"

"Renesme Carlie A.R Cullen." I finished and her mouth dropped open.

"How'd you know?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I told you I already knew silly." I said and she smiled.

"How will they look?" she asked.

Then I told her all about Alice's vision and we laid in the grass and talked about how we couldn't wait to have our children in our arms, as the start of our true forever.

* * *

**so I think this might be the end of the story unless someone thinks otherwise...not sure so let me know... REVIEW!**


End file.
